brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipse Base
}} Eclipse Base is the Team Eclipse Headquarters, located underneath Tanner's Tavern at Crescent Town. Most of the grunts and administration of Team Eclipse reside in this base, holding player's parents captive. The complex has many rooms, all sporting the Team Eclipse colours. Notable Events Infiltration! Just after the Fisherman from Decca Beach sails Rival Tess to Crescent Town, she instantly bolts off after an Eclipse Grunt in a fury towards Tanner's Tavern. The player, who arrives a bit later, got the news from him and heads to the Tavern as well. Pulling the lever Tanner himself advised, player discovers a secret lift and heads down to this base, which is under a lockdown and he or she must detour via the cafeteria and power plant, crushing a large amount of Eclipse Grunts in the process, in order to find the whereabouts of his or her parents and Tess. Eventually reaching the Security Room, player beats another Grunt standing guard and presses the button to unlock all the gates, then storms the Boss Office, only to find that the Boss is gone! Player immediately backtracks and raids the cells instead, but by the time player bursts into the hangar for Eclipse Airship, apparently he or she is already too late...... Notable Places Cafeteria The canteen of Eclipse Base. A few Grunts are just eating here, but some others will actually fight the player. In the kitchen, player can pick up TM Incinerate. Power Plant A chamber where magma is siphoned to power the base. Several Scientists are located here, along with TM Swagger. In this chamber, there is a locked door, which requires a certain Key Item to access, leading to another secret science lab the player will run into. Quarters A room full of bunk beds, where the Eclipse Grunts sleep. 2 of them are awake and will battle the player for awkwardly weird reasons rather than truly protecting the base. They are guarding TM Sleep Talk. If the player returns after a later incident, a few Grunts remain sleeping here and are left behind. Security Room A room that controls many of the gates in Eclipse Base. Here, the player confronts Eclipse Grunt Hugh, who has a slightly stronger team than the other members within the base. Once defeated, he leaves the room, allowing the player to press a very suspicious button. From the CCTV screen, it seems that Rival Tess is...... Boss Office The Eclipse Boss office is unlocked after clearing the security room. It is filled with his portraits, but the man himself is mysteriously absent. A drawer at the back is open, revealing the Key Item which may come in handy on opening a previously locked door. Cells and Hangar A section of the base unlocked after clearing the security room. A line of cells, where the player's parents were imprisoned with a diary dropped by player's in-game father, lead up to a large hangar that stores the Eclipse Airship! Trainers Lobby |- |- |- |Attack1=Belch|Attack2=Acid Armor|Attack3=Memento|Attack4=Gunk Shot}} |- |Attack1=Poison Jab|Attack2=Belch|Attack3=Sludge Bomb|Attack4=Flatter}} |- |- |Attack1=Heavy Slam|Attack2=High Horsepower|Attack3=|Attack4=}} |- |- |- |Attack1=Psychic|Attack2=Charm|Attack3=Telekinesis|Attack4=Magic Room}} |- |Attack1=Extrasensory|Attack2=Feint Attack|Attack3=Double Team|Attack4=Substitute}} |- Cafeteria |- |- |Attack1=Dig|Attack2=Double-Edge|Attack3=Stone Edge|Attack4=Sandstorm}} |- |Attack1=Lock-On|Attack2=Gyro Ball|Attack3=Magnet Rise|Attack4=Zap Cannon}} |- |- |Attack1=Cotton Guard|Attack2=Play Rough|Attack3=Wish|Attack4=Light Screen}} |- |- |Attack1=Psychic|Attack2=Baton Pass|Attack3=Role Play|Attack4=Safeguard}} |- Power Plant |- |- |Attack1=Body Slam|Attack2=Flamethrower|Attack3=Recover|Attack4=Earth Power}} |- |Attack1=Flail|Attack2=Shell Smash|Attack3=Heat Wave|Attack4=Incinerate}} |- |- |Attack1=Flail|Attack2=Punishment|Attack3=Fling|Attack4=Hammer Arm|}} |- |- |Attack1=Psychic|Attack2=Psyshock|Attack3=Nasty Plot|Attack4=Future Sight}} |- Quarters |- |- |Attack1=Psychic|Attack2=Psyshock|Attack3=Nasty Plot|Attack4=Future Sight}} |- |- |Attack1=Megahorn|Attack2=Reversal|Attack3=Take Down|Attack4=Close Combat|}} |- |Attack1=Thrash|Attack2=Swords Dance|Attack3=Guillotine|Attack4=Superpower}} |- Security Room |- |- |Attack1=Lock-On|Attack2=Gyro Ball|Attack3=Magnet Rise|Attack4=Zap Cannon}} |- |Attack1=Screech|Attack2=Wring Out|Attack3=Power Whip|Attack4=Gyro Ball}} |- |Attack1=Night Slash|Attack2=Snatch|Attack3=Dark Pulse}} |- Hangar |- |- |Attack1 = Agility|Attack2 = Wild Charge|Attack3 = Thrash|Attack4 = Ion Deluge}} |- |Attack1 = Chip Away|Attack2 = Thrash|Attack3 = Earth Power|Attack4 = Megahorn}} |- |Attack1 = Amnesia|Attack2 = Psych Up|Attack3 = Psychic|Attack4 = Rain Dance}} |- |Attack1 = Roar|Attack2 = Odor Sleuth|Attack3 = Fire Fang|Attack4 = Extreme Speed}} |- |Attack1 = Slam|Attack2 = Phantom Force|Attack3 = Heavy Slam|Attack4 = Power Whip}} |- |Attack1 = Hydro Pump|Attack2 = Last Resort|Attack3 = Muddy Water|Attack4 = Haze}} |- Item |- |- |- |- |- |- Trivia * Despite being a notable member of this villainous organization, Eclipse Member Linda does not make a return here, even though all other Eclipse Admins showed up once again. * In the same drawer where player finds the Card Key, there is a necklace reminiscent of a Rubix cube, referencing former Plasma King , who is an important character in Pokémon Black and White, as well as the sequel Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. Category:Miscellaneous Locations Category:Team Eclipse Showdowns